¿Bella durmiente?
by Mademoiselle le Chat
Summary: Las ideas que a un chico le pueden pasar por la mente cuando ve a su chica dormida son infinitas... FubuHaru clasificación K


_Hola chicos, bueno, este fic salió de la nada y después de un embarazoso momento de mi vida (no, no me pasó lo mismo, ya quisiera, pero no...), así que si está así de malo, culpen a… quien quieran, pero no a mi _

_Estará en el POV de Fubuki, digo, para que no se pierdan._

_Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level 5_

Los entrenamientos siempre me dejan muy cansado, creo que ponemos demasiado esfuerzo en las técnicas, pero sé que es para que podamos ganar, pero lo más importante, divertirnos… ya voy sonando como Endou…

Me dirijo a la enfermería, después de una buena ducha me gusta dormir un poco y es el mejor lugar para poder descansar. Me parece un poco extraño que Haruna no haya estado en el entrenamiento, pero oí que Haruna tenía mucha tarea anoche y se quedó toda la noche despierta… supongo que aprovechó para descansar.

Abro la puerta y veo que hay una cama vacía, pero creo que alguien tuvo la misma idea que yo, la cortina está puesta, doy un vistazo y me doy cuenta de que es ella, dormida… se ve tan hermosa… espero un momento y veo que nadie viene, muevo una silla y me siento a su lado, a final de cuentas no estaba tan cansado…

Admiro lo bella que es, siempre tan alegre, incluso dormida se ve bien… además, ella siempre es tan buena con todos nosotros, incluso conmigo que por momentos tengo mis ataques depresivos (no esperarían que años de trauma se fueran enseguida); pero ella siempre me ha tendido una mano.

Y ahora que lo pienso, debería decirle lo que siento por ella, pero… es tan difícil, no sé si ella se sienta como yo, y seguramente Kidou me matará tanto si ella me corresponde como si no; comprendo que la proteja, es su hermanita y además es una buena chica, nadie querría que lastimaran a tan linda persona…

En los cuentos de hadas, los príncipes siempre besan a su princesa cuando ella está dormida… así que tomando en cuenta que me dicen el príncipe de los campos nevados (N/A: bueno, este chico no podía ser perfecto, su ego también merece un espacio ¿no creen?), ella entonces sería mi princesa ¿no? Suspiro profundamente, me armo de valor y me levanto de la silla, ella se mueve y queda boca abajo… qué manera de romper mis ilusiones, pero esperaré un momento más, seguramente se volteará.

Me siento en la cama, espero un rato, pasan 5 minutos una mosca entra y pasa voldando frente a mí y se va con la misma y ella sigue durmiendo boca bajo, por fin se voltea y está justo como una princesa, me acerco lentamente, puedo oír a mi corazón latiendo fuertemente, me acerco y ella deja escapar un ronquido muy fuerte… evito el impulso de caer o reírme, incluso así es divertida; digo, aunque rompió todo el encanto de este momento, fue divertido…

Me levanto de la cama, creo que es mejor que me duerma, no sería una buena idea si Kidou me encontrara aquí y menos si me ve intentando besar a SU HERMANITA.

-Más tarde-

Hay algo que está sobre mi… ¿será un kanashibari? Abro los ojos y veo a Haruna, besándome… siento cómo mis mejillas se calientan, trato de no sorprenderme demasiado, cierro los ojos y dejo que el momento continúe, ella se separa un poco y abro los ojos, ella me mira sonrojada y yo sonrío. Es mi turno, me levanto un poco y tomo su mejilla y me acerco a sus labios, siento mariposas en el estómago, electricidad y una infinita y estúpida felicidad.

—Fubuki-kun, lo siento—dice Haruna sonrojada

—No te preocupes, yo quería decirte primero que me gustas y dar el primer paso… pero… igual estoy feliz—digo sonriendo

—Te veías muy lindo dormido, como una princesa…

—¡Oye!—digo con algo de indignación, pero sonrío recordando su ronquido—y tú roncas mucho

—Con eso estamos a mano—dice dándome un golpe en el brazo

Le doy un beso en la mejilla y oigo que la puerta se abre, después oigo un ruido sordo, Haruna y yo volteamos a ver y es Kidou… está en el suelo… creo que no lo tomó muy bien que digamos…

_Ahh, amo los finales precipitados, pero descuiden, Kidou estará bien… por quien realmente me preocupo es por Fubuki XD jeje, nah, cómo creen, seguro Kidou despertó y se hicieron los locos estos dos hasta que se lo dijeron tranquilamente… ehh, kanashibari es el término japonés de la parálisis de sueño (ya saben, cuando "estás despierto" pero no te puedes mover). En fin, espero les haya gustado, se cuidan mucho._

_Bye bye!_


End file.
